We were ment to be the 'Perfect Two'
by DracoMalfoyIsMine
Summary: 'You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies in my belly' Massie's song to him... And he broke her heart. For a girl inside the PC. Summary Sucks I know.


Disclaimer: I dont own: Clique, Perfect Two, Auburn or anything eles u relise :)

* * *

**Block Estate, Massie's room.  
18th January, Friday.  
12:00midnight**

_'You can be peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date,'_

I sat in my room, crying, singing my first song I wrote. To him. I gave him my heart, he gave me his, and then he took his back. And smashed mine into a million pieces at the same time.

_Derrick Matthew Harrington..._

He's the first person to make me, Massie Camille Block, cry. Not a little tear slip, thats happened before, but a full on cry.

I was broken.

_'You can be the hero_  
_I can be your side kick_  
_You can be the tear_  
_That I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin_  
_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_'

I walked over and powered up IM.

User name: Massikur  
Password: **************

Claire was on, but she was up searching up how to say 100 in Intalian. Kristen was on, but she was on Derrick's side, so she wasn't an option.

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you boy 'cause you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

Alicia was on, so I went to click on her, but I guess she beat me to it, bu looking at the message, she was more concerned about me then anyone eles.

**HolaGurrl: **OMFG bby, wats rong! U havnt answerd my calls! Hve u been to busy with Derrick? Or r u still writing perfect 2?  
**Massikur:**Me & D broke up... thought J would of told u... and yeaah... Im still writing perfect two... got the new verse down!  
**HolaGurrl: **omg sozz babe, i lub ya!  
**Massikur: **Lub ya?  
**HolaGurrl:**Whaat... new thingg :)  
**Massikur:**Thx though... first time i smiled since 4 this afternoon.  
**HolaGurrl: **Gotta go byebye xxx hang in there babe... lub ya!  
**Massikur**: Lub ya 2 leesh... xxx... kk..

**HolaGurrl has logged off at 12:20am**

* * *

**Rivera Estate, Alicia's study.  
18th January, Friday.  
12noon**

I was at Alicia's, with Dylan and Claire, looking on facebook for any clue that Derrick had been on.

"AHHA!" Yelled Dylan and I at the same time. We saw a new picture on facebook. One of Derrick and some blonde bimb- SHIT THAT WAS KRISTEN!

"Fuck! That's Kristen," Said Claire. "Whatever. Just ignore him, now were all single.. well except Leesh. Leesh! Get single! Ohhh Joshie Kins!"  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny Claire-Bear!" Shot back Alicia, lunging towards her and started tickling her. Just like old times.

"Hey Mass?" Asked Alicia after her and Claire finished laughing.  
"Yeah?" I replied putting 'DJ got us fallin in love again" on the stereo. It was **our **song.

"Sing 'Perfect Two' at the talent quest?" She said, the question was obvious in her sultery voice.  
"Maybe, I have to get in first!" I replied, doing the foot thing that Usher does in the film clip.

A knock was at the door. Then everything went **BLACK!**

I woke up about 2 hours later. The sight looked so fake, so unlovable, so... ugly.

It was Derrick.

Blood-shot eyes.

Scruffy hair.

Bags under his eyes.

Sad.

Kristen on the other hand was happy, hair was perfect, no bags.

She'd got sleep... He obviously didn't.

But there gone now. Without an explanation. Alicia called Josh and Josh agglomerated with Cam and well... things went well, _Wink Wink, Nudge, Nudge._

"What happened?" Asked Dylan, the concern faded away when she saw me get up and walk into Alicia's bathroom, I re did make-up and hair.

"I honestly don't know." I replied.

I just wanna go to sleep, so I collaspe onto the air matresses that we blowed up about an hour before Derr- _he _showed up. So I did, i fell asleep, in my Billabong graffiti-covered bikini bottoms I got last month when I went to Australia for Christmas, with the matching top under my pajama 'Super Woman' singlet.

* * *

**Westchester High School, Front lawn.  
27th January, Monday. (First day of School)  
7:45am**

We got out of the Range Rover to do outfit cheak.

"Alicia?" That's all I had to stay before the exotic europen 16 year old did a twirl that would break a ballarina's heart.

"I'm wearing a Ralph Laure-" She was cut off by Dylan.  
"No suuuurprise!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Whatevs! Anyway, I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren black high top skirt, baby pink Marc Jacobs cami and black, sequined Marc Jacobs ballet flat, I got these before Allie-Rose Singer could, go me! My makeup is strictly YSL with black eyeliner and mascara, pink eye shadow and pink lipgloss." She said,_ jeez, i swear she thinks whats she's going to say before hand._

"Congratulations Leesh, your a 9.5. Top would of been better in Purple, goes better with your skin tone." I replied, Claire and Dylan agreed.

Dylan walked forward.  
"I'm wearing True Religion black shortie-" She was cut of my Alicia.  
"No suuuurprise!" She said in a mimic-like voice

Dylan just smiled her Dylan smile and went back to her outfit.  
"As I was saying, I'm wearing black True Religion black shortie-shorts, a white "Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful'' shirt from Juicy, and black knee-length converse. My make-up is Nude, a new thing I got from Italy, which is foundation, black mascara and black eyeliner."

"Be-atiful!" I said, it's an inside joke with Dylan. "9.2"

Claire walked up. It was great seeing her in designer that wasn't mine.  
"I'm wearing a Ella Moss -" _  
_"Bleech" I said, mucking around. We all burst out laughing. In perfect timimg Kristen walked past us, staring in envy.

Claire smiled. "Okay, I'm wearing white Ella Moss dress shirt, black leggins from Ella Moss, and white L.A.M.B ballet flats. Makeup is natural using MAC mascara only."  
"9.8. The best. Only you can pull of wearing hardly any makeup." I replied smiling.

"I'm wearing purple cami, black leggins both from Australia in a store called '_Supre'_, purple converse-" _Damn it Claire!  
_"YOUR WEARING CONVERSE?" She practally yelled.

"Yes, now shut up!" I replied, "My make up is Mac with purple eyeshadow, foundation, black eyeliner and mascara and Glossip Girl 'Fairy-Floss'."

"Definatly a 9.9." Alicia and Dylan said. "10's are reserved for Proms, photo shoots and graduation only."

* * *

xoxo, Tiffanni

Press the button for the compements :)


End file.
